sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Khalid Shamoun
]] Name: Khalid Shamoun Gender: Male Age: 19 Hometown: Sterling Heights, Michigan Grade: 12th Hobbies and Interests: Producing synth-rock music, dj-ing, watching and playing baseball. Appearance: ”Arab-American” is the term given to someone of his ethnicity these days; skin of light brown, almost greyish, with heavy facial hair around his jaw and upper lip; not exactly a beard, but close. His “beard” and eyebrows are the same colour of deep brown as his wavy, slicked-back hair, which is cut long enough to let his fringe move about when he walks when it hasn’t been gelled. Eyes of black reside beneath his brows, and his nose thins in the middle, making the end stick out a little more than he’d like, while his ears are more of a comfort to him as they grew out small and flat. At the date of this profile, he weighs 145 pounds at a height of 5’9 feet. As for his clothes, he usually keeps his attire around the base casual and consistently inappropriate within the official guidelines on uniform. That said, he’s been shaping up recently, coinciding with rumours of a future promotion that lay in store for him. Under normal circumstances, he would wear a string of similar, breezy, open-collared shirts that showed the patchy chest hair he was beginning to grow underneath, along with pairs upon pairs of loose, khaki-coloured trousers. Not one for wearing shoes in the tropical climate, he often switches between a pair of dirty sandals and no footwear at all – much to the annoyance of the higher-ups. Biography: Born in New Jersey back in 1990, Khalid was the last of five children to be born from one Mister Ammar Shamoun and his wife Kalis, whose maiden name was once Basara. Growing up in a house of seven was about as strenuous as one would expect, but while his parents considered such a large family to be a blessing, he considered it otherwise. He’d often run away as a child, after the torment he received from his older siblings became too much to bear. They’d pick on him in cruel ways, from feeding his pet mouse to their snakes to burning his homework so that his teachers would fail him. Apparently their reasoning was that they’d all gone through the same thing before one another, but this did nothing to make him feel any better about it. So, at the feeble age of 12, young Khalid ran away from home for what would be the last time, ending up in Sterling City after hitching a ride from an elderly gentlemen who found him half-dead on the streets. Adopting him into the household, the man (Papa John, as Khalid called him) later reinstated the boy back into full-time education and got him a small job at the cafe he owned as an after-hours cleaner. It wasn’t much, and he still got teased by people – namely, the other kids on the baseball team – but he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would’ve rather been. Anywhere was better than “home”. A few years later, and he was finally 18. The lost little runaway had grown into a fine young man, and life was good. Though he didn’t play baseball for the school anymore, he still took up the bat at weekends for games with his friends, and when he wasn’t studying or working down at the cafe, he’d spend all of his free time in his room. This is where the “magic” happened; where he’d wile hours away coming up with new sounds on his synthesizer and using them to produce songs and tracks for him and his band (a loose term for he and his friends when they wanted to make music) to play on open mic nights at the local bar. Then, without warning, in his final year of school something monumental happened to him; something that would haunt his dreams forever after. Part of the 2009 P12 trials, Khalid found himself on an island in the middle of the ocean, unaware of how he’d even managed to get there. The last thing he remembered was closing up the cafe like he usually did. He’d finished scrubbing the floors and he’d dried off every dish, and upon deciding that a quick nap was just reward for a hard week’s graft, forgot to lock the door before he fell asleep on the couch by the counter. After waking up again, he was hit with the realization of what had happened to him, where he was, and why he had a neat little ring of holes around the crook of his elbow. He was a test subject for a new serum – one designed to gift humans with certain “abilities, as they were called – which meant he now had to fight his way through 19 others just like him if he wanted to survive. However, before the trial there was talk of exterminating him before the tests even began, as the researchers couldn’t predict what kind of power the boy had received. During their tests on the subjects, they would always find out little hints or clues in their bodies that would explain their new-found abilities, but Khalid was different. There was nothing new inside him, not an ounce of anything special. Yet, on Dr. Cavery’s insistence, he was spared and thrown into the game, and fortunately for the two of them, he was right. On the very last day, when it had boiled down to just Khalid and a girl named Molly, they made a grave error. After shooting down the boy once he’d surrendered (his reasoning being he could never bring himself to kill a girl), they pronounced her the victor. What they didn’t anticipate, however, was Khalid springing back to life and choking Molly to death. With that, Khalid found himself the winner of the first P12 trial, much to his horror, and the Organization offered him a place within their ranks. Of course he refused at first, demanding to be taken home, but once a few more tests were carried out and they realized how his power worked, they convinced him into joining up, telling him that if he didn’t, they’d make sure he didn’t have anywhere worth returning to. Papa John would’ve accepted the deal too, Khalid told himself, and so from that day on he became a part of the trials, working as a glorified coffee boy behind the scenes and also as an example of what the new test subjects should expect if they get too hysterical in their briefings. Ergo, he got shot in the head for a living – a far cry from the synth-rockstar he dreamed of being. Advantages: A previous winner, he knows how to play the game well. Bitter from living a life of paid servitude and having to stay imprisoned on the Other Island to save Papa John from dying, he’ll do anything to escape, even if it means winning again. Disadvantages: Though he can bring himself back to life, his power has been waning lately, meaning that it’s only a matter of time before he stops coming back altogether. Since he doesn’t know about this, he could be reckless when the situation calls for patience, or risk his life needlessly. Doesn’t possess any notable physical strength. --- Mutation Classification: Instantaneous Resurrection Conclusion: I know they said they only needed his data, but... The above biography is as written by Hallucinogenic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Raymond Pietrowski Killed By: Members of The Organization (briefing), Raymond Pietrowski (first island death), Ashlie Jackson (final island death) Allies: Taryn Gregory, Katherine Black Enemies: '''Raymond Pietrowski, Ashlie Jackson '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Khalid was first introduced during the prologue, as a boy who, unable to accept the situation, refused to quiet down and was shot. Later, the announcements revealed the truth of the situation; Khalid had the power to return from the dead, and was being studied by The Organization. At some point, he was removed from the facilities on the other island, and entered into the C test. Khalid was deposited, unconscious, in the ravine. Regaining consciousness, he discovered a pack, and quickly figured out his fate. Scared and angry, he railed against his fate, but, though Dr. Cavery seemed displeased by Khalid's disappearance, he was not removed from the island. Khalid went to the settlement, musing on the island, which he had spent time on during his first trial. He wondered about why he had been returned to the trial, as it seemed counterproductive to good data. He also considered his relationship with other members of The Organization, musing on the fact that he seemed to get little respect and acceptance from them. In the settlement, he found the corpse of Connor Bromwell, and noted the degree of overkill in the death. Then, Raymond Pietrowski rounded the corner. At first, Khalid attempted to ally with Ray, trying to keep the situation calm and peaceful. As the interaction went on, though, Khalid managed to insult Ray, then, while attempting to calm the boy down, accidentally revealed his connections with The Organization. In a rage, Ray shot Khalid to death. Several hours later, Khalid's power activated, returning him from the dead. He noticed, however, that it was functioning more slowly than usual, causing him concern. As he returned to awareness, he saw Ray, still nearby, and went for the boy, furious and intent upon revenge. They struggled for a time, and, though Khalid suffered severe injuries, he managed to get the upper hand. He knocked Ray to the ground, and stabbed him repeatedly in the torso, before finally killing him with multiple attacks to the eyes and face. Afterwards, Khalid left the town, making his way to the forest for the final confrontation. There, he met and came to an understanding with Taryn Gregory and Kate Black. He agreed to help them, at the same time warning them that The Organization would never honor its promise to release the winner, having invested too much money and energy in their research. He tried to encourage the girls to do their best and to hang on. Before they could get much further, the group was ambushed by Ashlie Jackson, who killed Khalid with a surprise shot to the back of the head. This concluded his story as related; it is assumed that Khalid did not regenerate, however, the end of Evo leaves many questions. '''Post-Game Evaluation: A true pity. Pride comes before a fall, and Subject C21 assumed his powers to be a little more stable than they were. Too bad, since they represented some of our greatest successes to date. Memorable Quotes: "Not again! I won! You can't do this to me!" - Khalid realizes his position "Fuck, man, look - I'm not here to hurt you, okay? I dunno why I'm back here myself, but as far as I'm concerned, none of you are a threat to me. So let's put down the gun and we can start talking." - Khalid tries to make peace upon encountering Ray "You going to shoot me? Or are you going to be man, and talk this over?" -Khalid, in an effort to calm Ray down, instead enrages him. "I get why you're angry and I know what it must've been like these past few days. When I had to do this, I... well, I did some things I'm not proud of either. People died because of me. Me and my cowardice. But I'm not the same person any more. I can help you all. I can try and talk with the guys back at the base - see if they'd-" - Khalid lets slip a little too much information, leading Ray to shoot him. "Who made you fucking GOD?!" - A resurrected Khalid vents his anger on Ray Other/Trivia *Khalid was only recently revealed, but has been around seen since the beginning of the game, being the boy shot in the head during the pre-game briefing. *Khalid is one of the characters selected for the final five. Unlike the others, he was not subject to rolls, and did not enter the island until near the end of the game. *While Khalid is killed during the finals and assumed dead, it remains possible that he regenerated at some point following the conclusion of Trial C. As Evo's original ending was abandoned due to the absence of several handlers, Khalid's fate, and many mysteries of the setting, remain up in the air. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Khalid, in chronological order. *Prologue *Catch and Release *The Second Kill is the Hardest *Paper Dolls (Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Khalid Shamoun. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oh Fuck Yes - Dom *I loved Khalid. He had an interesting character, and, while he was a plot-related character like V1's terrorists, he was a fascinating and deep part of the game in his own right. Stef did awesome things with a concept and plot arc that, in the hands of a less talented writer, would have spelled disaster for the game as a whole. My only regret is that Khalid's story cut off where it did due to Stef leaving the site, but, you know what? What we do have is good enough. It's great. - MurderWeasel *For me personally, Khalid was one of those concepts that was great in theory, but not execution. It was a good plot twist, by my own admission, for the kid in the intro to turn out to work for the Organization and be a previous contestant with regenerative abilities. Good? It was a'' great ''plot twist! I think it would have been better, though, had Evo been a larger game. He comes in relatively late in the game (about halfway, but still a 20 person game at that point), and we don't really get used to his direct presence in the plot. In addition... to be honest, his regenerative powers are kind of OP. So he can regenerate from what pretty much amounts to death... in an RP in which the losing conditions are character death? If there were more restrictions (for example, he couldn't actually regenerate from death itself, but just heal up potentially life threatening injuries faster and more safely) it would be fine. As is, though, Khalid comes off as somewhat overpowered to me, sorry to say. Basically, this was a character I wanted to like, but ended up wishing that certain things were different. If Evo had been much larger and his powers were restricted a bit, I probably would have. He does have an interesting backstory and character arc, just those two things bug me personally. - KamiKaze Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution Category:Winners